1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a fluid-control valve and, more particularly, to a water-control valve adapted for use in combination with shower head devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for controlling the flow and pressure of water, particularly with respect to the pressure and flow of water through the conventional shower heads.
Various types of control valves have been used, and are still in use, wherein the water is controlled by a rotating valve unit which must be adjusted by the user thereof. Most of the known devices are costly or too complicated to use. They are generally positioned on or into the shower head itself. Since these known units must be operated manually, they become inoperative when the individual is too small or short to reach the device for adjustment.
Other flow control devices are so designed as to require a plumber to install, and are set for a standard condition of pressure and water flow.